Kiva Speaks Her Mind
A few miles away, in the abandoned railway tracks, the two looked around for a while. Reia: (I wonder why this railway track can't be used as it is..) Kiva: Hey, Reia? Reia: What's up? Kiva: I...have something to say. Reia: (Might as well face the music head-on then.) Go ahead. Kiva: Um... I... I just wanted to... Reia: (She seemed nervous to tell me something. Wonder what's up?) Kiva: Can you help me find a crush? Reia: That...came out of nowhere. (Then again, she seem to have a crush on Terra a few years later. But right now, she's too young to have a boyfriend.) Kiva: I understand if I'm too young to have a boyfriend yet. But, there's nothing wrong with having a crush on someone, right? Reia: I...suppose not. Tell you what. I'll show you my group roster. Let me know which one peaks your interest, okay? Kiva: Okay. - Seeing a water puddle nearby, Reia used her magic to see any boys Kiva is interested. The first was Ratchet. Kiva: Hmm... Reia: Before you can make a decision, let me tell you a bit of background of each one, okay? Kiva: Go ahead. Reia: This is Ratchet. He's the captain of the Galactic Rangers, but that name has been changed due to a promise to keep over the years. Kiva: A captain... Like a leader? Reia: Yeah. Kiva: Well, Ratchet will make a great friend. Reia: (Just as the records show. I'm glad Kiva makes that decision because of Sasha shortly after the final battle against Cell.) Clank. He... No, that won't do. - Kiva suddenly stopped Reia before she can proceed. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Hold on a second. That robot.. That's Clank? Reia: Yeah. He's Ratchet's partner since the day they first met. Kiva: Wow... Must be smart. Reia: He sure is. Let's see... Alister Azimuth: A exiled general from Fastoon. He wanted to correct a mistake he has made by using the Great Clock to fix it. But realized that the clock is meant to keep time, he sacrificed his own life to save the universe from his own pride. But somehow, Errol took him as prisoner and Ratchet freed him again. Since then, he became a mentor to the new members of my group. Kiva: Another good friend. But, you know... Having a mentor around might be good for a change. Reia: Indeed. Copernicus Qwark. We...don't talk about him. At least, in front of Ratchet. Kiva: But, still a good friend. (Maybe, I'll find out why Qwark isn't the one to talk.) Reia: Terra. I know it's silly, having a girl's name. But, there's a dark tale behind him. Long ago, he failed the Mark of Mastery exam, because of the darkness inside his heart. Xehanort tricked him and turned him into a vessel, until Sora saved him many years later. Since then, he's under training to surpass the darkness inside him, just like Riku did on his own. Kiva: Wow... Reia: It's not easy, such a task. But, he's trying his best to focus his heart and mind into different things, like reading and learning new spells. Kiva: Gosh, Terra... Reia: Are you okay, Kiva? You seemed a little...speechless. Kiva: Reia, I...think I found my crush. Reia: (Just as I thought. Kiva's ideal match is definitely certain from present day.) There's nothing wrong with having a crush, Kiva. I mean, Terra can be moody at times. Kiva: I know, because of the darkness inside him. Reia: (I better not jump ahead on things like this. It would've been embarrassing, as far as appearance and experience with a Keyblade.) Kiva: (I'm glad Reia helped me find a crush. I know I'll meet Terra someday. Right now, I need to focus on summoning a Keyblade of my own.) Anyway, I thought we are going to continue my training here. Reia: No, you can use a day off. And today is that day to relax. Kiva: Oh, okay. Thanks. - Back at Holiday Inn, Reia decided to take a nap for all of the night distortions recently, leaving Kiva to do whatever she wants. Kiva: Category:Scenes - Specials